I Wonder
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: TK and Kari wonder some things about their digimon. Pure Takari and AngemonxAngewomon content! This may be better than Angel Kisses! READ IT!


I Wonder…

**I Wonder…**

** **

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon._

_ _

'I wonder,' TK thought, lying on his back and looking at the clouds.He blocked out all reality.

"Say cheese!" 

He saw a girl with a camera in front of her face push a button and he almost went blind.It could be no other but Kari Kamiya, his closest friend.

"Sorry, TK," Kari said, watching him blink."You looked so, so deep in thought.It was a Kodak moment."She got down on her knees."I just couldn't help myself."

TK smiled, "It's all right, Kari.I don't mind you taking pictures of me."He sat up."I can still see.Did you get a new flash?"

"You can tell?" she gasped, looking at her camera and placing it back in the pouch.

"Yeah."He lay back down and folded his arms behind his head.

"What are you thinking about, TK?" she asked, laying the opposite side of him so her cheek nearly touched his shoulder."Are you picking out cloud formations?"

"Yeah," he said, "Oh look!That cloud looks like Patamon!"

"Which one?" 

He pointed, "that one."

"It does."She looked at another cloud, "and that one looks like Gatomon!"

"And there's Angemon and Angewomon," TK added.

"And Pegasusmon and Nefertiemon," said Kari.

"Wow," TK sighed."Cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder where angels come from," TK said.

"That's a silly question, TK," Kari said, "heaven of course."

"Yeah, but what about Angemon and Angewomon?" he asked, "they're from the Digiworld."

"They're digimon."

"And angels," he said."Maybe there's a digi-heaven in Digiworld and a digi-hell."

"It's possible," Kari spoke, "there were bad digimon and good digimon."

"There is one thing I don't understand though," TK sighed.

"What's that, TK?" asked Kari.  
"How digimon are born," TK answered."Their eggs just appear in these cradles at the primary village.The digimon couldn't just be made out of thin air.Wouldn't they have parents or something?"

"Good question TK," Kari agreed, "I've wondered that too.But I can't answer that. It's a mystery how they're born."

"Wouldn't it be cool though," TK said, "if digimon could be born like people?"  
"Yeah," Kari smiled, "It would."

They shared a moment of thinking and silence.On their own, their hands moved to grasp each other.They stared into the sky and held hands.

**************************************************************

Two very special digimon stood together and watched the sunrise.They looked more human than any other digimon and even had the feelings of humans.It was possible that they weren't even digimon at all.Perhaps they came from another place in Digiworld.They were digi-angels from digi-heaven. Angemon and Angewomon and the angelic pair were deeply in love since the first time they saw each other and fought side by side together.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Angemon asked Angewomon.

"Do you remember that night, Angemon?" She inquired, answering his question with another question."The night we--"

"Yes, I remember."He answered quickly."The Digiworld was cleansed from all evil and it became peaceful.It was a beautiful day."

"You remember what happened after that?" she questioned.

"Of course I do," he said."I can't forget something like that."

**_Flashback_**__

Everything evil in the Digiworld was destroyed and it became more beautiful than any digimon or digidestined saw it before.Angemon and Angewomon's eyes were open to new things.The digidestined left to their home world and the digimon stayed in theirs. {Although in the end of season 02, TK said that everyone had their own digimon and they lived in the real world.But what would happen to the Digiworld if the digimon wouldn't live there anymore?}

Their adventures were over, or where they?

For Angemon and Angewomon, a new adventure was about to take place.

"Angemon, look at this," Angewomon commanded gently."Have you ever seen the Digiworld look so beautiful?"

"I can't say I have," he replied honestly.

The female angelic digimon grasped his hand."Come on, I've wanted to soar with you for a long time."

He looked confused, "but we've done that before.Remember?"

"No, not to battle," she said."Let's just fly around and look at the beauty around us.The other times when we were flying together it was when we had to fight somebody.Now, let's just fly and see where it takes us."

He smiled, "all right."

Still holding hands, they took off in flight.From the sky, the Digiworld looked even more beautiful.The ground was green and lush and the trees looked healthier than ever.A huge rainbow could be seen from afar.There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Look, Angemon," Angewomon said, "do you see that tree?"

"Yes." He replied."It's the biggest one out of all of them."

"It's called the wishing tree," she informed.

"Wishing tree?" he mumbled.

"Yes, I heard that whoever sleeps in that tree, all their dreams and wishes will come true."She pointed at the beautiful lake next to it. "And that lake is also magical.It is called the lake of truth."

"Why's that?"

"Well," she said, "I heard if you bathe in it then you will learn something new about yourself and," she paused when she looked at him, "others."

"If you bathed with someone, you mean."

"Yes.But it is only a legend."

"Let's just find that out for ourselves," Angemon suggested and flew to the lake.He started wading in the lake."Aren't you coming?"

She remained in the air and frowned, "what if I'm wrong?"

"What if you're not?" he asked."Don't you want to give it a try?"

She nodded and flew down to the water, "I wonder if it would work."

"Only one way to find out."He reached for his helmet.

"Angemon, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Just taking my helmet off," he replied."I don't want it to rust."

"Wading in the water would be enough," she said abruptly.

"Are you afraid of what you might learn, Angewomon?" he questioned.

"Well," she mumbled, "I don't know."She looked at the water.She heard a clunk on the shore and when she moved her path of vision to the sound, there was Angemon's helmet lying on the shore.

"Angewomon," he whispered and starting wading to her.

She looked up at his chest then slowly to his uncovered face.He had beautiful deep blue eyes, a sharp nose and high cheekbones.With a face like that, why did he keep it covered all the time?Was it supposed to be hidden or something?What were those helmets for?To hide their identity or to protect it?They could see just fine with the helmets but what was the point?

Angewomon found herself smiling, "You look very handsome."She caressed his cheek.

"Your turn," he said.

"I've always wondered why we wore these helmets anyway," she said and pulled her helmet off and tossed it to the shore.It clanged against Angemon's."Well?" she asked. Her eyes were the color of the sky and her face was very smooth.

"Oh, Angewomon," he breathed, "You look so beautiful." He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. His breath was taken away.

She reached her hands to his that still cupped her face."I guess I was right about this lake."

"It's more than a legend," he nodded."It's true.I want to learn more about you."He stepped back and tugged at his clothing.

"You're undressing yourself?" she asked in surprise.

"You said one has to bathe in it," he replied, "and you have to undress yourself if you're going to take a bath."

Her cheeks turned a slight magenta."Well…maybe _standing_ in it is enough."

He cocked his head, "Don't be shy."He was already bare-chested. How he could remove whatever piece of clothing he was wearing that had no buttons or zippers was pretty amazing.He turned to remove the rest of his clothes.

"I'm not shy," she folded her arms and turned around. She pulled off the white mask-like piece over her head and removed the golden breastplate.In a matter of moments, the pair was completely nude and their clothes were in a pile on the shore next to their helmets.

The angels stood nude in the water with their backs to each other.

"Well," Angewomon said.

"Well," Angemon echoed.

"I guess we can bathe now."Her face turned crimson. "I'm going to turn around.Don't you dare peak."She turned and looked at his bareback and ducked under the water.

"Angwomon?" Angemon asked.He turned around and couldn't see her. 

She rose up out of the water so only her head could be seen.He lowered himself in the water so the water length was somewhat appropriate.

"I didn't see anything, Angemon," she said quickly.

"I didn't either," he stepped closer into the deep end.He slipped on a rock and plunged in the water.

"Angemon!" she cried.

He came up, spurting water."I'm okay," he croaked.

She swam to him, "are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded, "just be careful with these rocks here."He tried to keep himself from lowering his eyes to her body and it was mighty hard.

She touched his wet orange hair and his face."Angemon," she whispered.Her hand jouryned down his face, neck, shoulders and ended to his chest."Have you learned anything yet?"

"Yes," he replied, still looking in her eyes.

"What?"

"I know what embarrassment feels like."

"You feel embarrassed around me?" she questioned.

"No-no," he answered."Never."

"Good."

"Do you?"

"Course not.There's nothing to be ashamed of," she promised."I've learned something too."

"And what's that?"

"Love," she answered softly, "being with you in this lake, I've learned what love feels like."

"I knew this couldn't be just a legend," he whispered.

She smiled, "and we didn't really start bathing yet."She sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest.She could hear it beating.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her wet golden hair. "Angewomon," he breathed.He kissed her forehead and then her lips.She stared back in surprise and then returned the kiss.She took his hand and pulled it to her shoulders and let them move around from there.

He caressed her collarbone and chest, as he looked her over.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

There had to be something in the water that made them feel this way, bring all their emotions to the surface. They continued to kiss hold each other for a while in the lake.It seemed like the only thing they wanted to do.If some curious digimon saw them they wouldn't even have cared.

"I want to see if that tree works too," Angemon whispered.

"So do I," she agreed."Just as long I stay with you."

"What made you think I'm going somewhere?" he inquired, picking her up.

She giggled, "I didn't mean it like that."

He flew her to the treetop and pushed away a door of leaves.It was quite spacious in the tree and was quite private.

"Now, we'll just sleep," she said when he laid her down.

"I'm not sleepy yet," he said.

"Then what did you have in mind?" she questioned.She felt a rush of a new emotion, taking her over.

"I don't know," he mumbled."I don't think digimon usually have an opportunity like this."He smiled at her beauty.His body and heart was telling him to do something but couldn't quite grasp the message.Was he more angel than digimon; more human than digimon?

"Come here," she commanded gently as she sat up and spread her wings.

He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.He kissed her passionately until one thing led to another and the angels began to make love.He folded his arms and wings around her throughout the night.Angewomon fell asleep with her head on his chest and her hair sprawled out around.He ran his hands through the shiny strands of sunlight and he knew that he would never forget this moment.When they fell asleep, their minds were flooded with peaceful dreams, yet to come true someday.

**************************************************************

Remembering the day, Angemon smiled and said, "it was the best time of my life.It happened 3 months ago."

"You wanted to know what I wished for," she reminded.

"Yes," he said."But you told me it wouldn't come true."

"You told me yours," he said, "that you never would forget what happened.You didn't have to wish though."

"It still came true," he said."Tell me what you wished for."

"All right, all right," she turned around and took his hand."You would have found out somehow or other."

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I wished for this," she said and pulled his hand to her belly."A digimon born not from a digiegg."

"Wha-aat?" he gasped.

She smiled, "I'm with child.Or digimon.This was my greatest wish, for a long, long time."

He looked down where his hand was located and almost fainted.Something like this has never happened in the Digiworld.

"Unbelievable," he mumbled.

"Are you angry?" she inquired.

"Of course not," he answered, "I just, never heard of this before.Digimon come from digieggs.I'm surprised, that's all."

"Well, not this one."She told him."Not this one."

**************************************************************

"You know, Kari," TK said, "I've been thinking."

"What?" she asked.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Angemon and Angewomon had a baby together?"

"What?" she gasped, "TK…where do you get these crazy ideas?"

"I've always wondered this," he said, "since the time both our digimon digivolved and stopped Venommyotismon.Don't you think it's ironic that they're both angel digimon?"

"Well, I thought it was rather interesting."She smiled, "maybe it is possible.I wonder what they would call it."

"Well, that's easy," TK cracked, "If it's a girl, they'd name her _Gatomon_ and if it's a boy _Patamon!_"

"Oh, TK," Kari sighed, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, it was only a joke."

They continued to look up to the heavens.

"Wouldn't it be nice, though?" TK asked, "It would be like getting a new digimon that we both could take care of."

"Yeah," Kari said."It would."

********************************************

Angemon hurried to spread the news to every digimon.When he told Elekmon about it, Elekmon immedilatly started to fix the perfect cradle for the baby when it was going to be born.

"A miracle," Elekmon mumbled, "It's a digi-miracle! I wonder how this happened!"

Angemon cleared his throat, "I um, better go tell the others."Angemon told Greymon, Garumon, X-Veemon and all the other male digimon.

"So, where are all the cigars?" X-Veemon demanded.

"Don't you know that smoking is bad for you?" Stingmon questioned.

"I thought we were supposed to get cigars," X-Veemon mumbled.

Meanwhile, all the female digimon were giving Angewomon a baby-digimon shower.

"What are you going to name it?" Questioned Birdramon.

"I haven't decided yet," Angewomon said."Perhaps babyangemon.I dunno…"(How come there is not many girl digimon?And why is Yolei's digimon partner a boy?Can anyone answer me that?Angewomon deserves a bigger baby shower!)

"Can I hold it?" Togemon asked.

"It hasn't even been born yet," Floramon said. "Besides, you might hurt it with your needles!"

Togemon frowned, "I don't have to be Togemon…I can digivolved to Lilymon or de-digivolve to Palmon before holding it."

"Oh," Angewomon whispered, laying her hand over her belly.

"What's the matter?" Birdramon asked.

"I felt a little kick," she replied with a smile.

"Awwwwwwww," they all said in unison.

"When will it be born?" asked Togemon.

"Anytime," Angewomon replied and a moment later she let out a groan."I think it wants to be born now!"

They all started to freak out, "What are we supposed to do?" Togemon demanded.

"I don't know," Birdramon cried, "I never had a baby!"

"Let's make Angewomon comfortable," Floramon said."One of us should get Angemon."

"Oh, good idea!" Togemon said.

"And maybe Elekmon too," Floramon added.

"Why Elekmon?" Togemon asked.

"Well, he is the caretaker of the digieggs," Floramon said.

"But I'm not going to lay an egg!" Angewomon shouted.

"He also takes care of the babies _after_ the eggs have hatched," Birdramon added.

"Hurry up and get Angemon!" Angewomon hissed as anxiety and uncomfortable-ness started to win her over."Maybe I shouldn't have wished for this!Oooooooooghhh."

"Just hold my hand, Angewomon," Floramon commanded gently and she squeezed it hard. "Wow, what a grip."

Togemon started to run and Birdramon took off soaring to find Angemon and the others.

"Angemon!" Togemon cried, "ANG-E-MON!"

"What?" Angemon asked.

Angemon started gasping and she couldn't speak, "It's Ang--Angew---."

"Angewomon is about to have the baby!" Birdramon squalled, "you'd better hurry before she has it without you!"

"I shouldn't have left her alone!" Angemon groaned.

"I'll show you the way, Angemon!" Birdramon said, "You'd better come too, Elekmon."

"But the crib isn't ready yet," Elekmon sighed."Why did you guys wait so long to tell us?"

"It's the thought that counts," Angemon picked him up and followed Birdramon.

"Hey wait for me!" Togemon called but her energy was lost in the hurry to get to Angemon and she de -digivolved to Palmon."Oh, rats."

"Angewomon, don't have the baby without me!" Angemon shouted, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Is there a doctormon in the house?" Floramon demanded."Or a nursemon?I can't hold her hand forever!"

"I'll take over, thank you, Floramon," Angemon said.He took both of her hands."I'm here now, Angewomon."

Floramon sighed and let go of Angewomon's hand, "owwww."

"I don't think I know what to do," Angewomon whispered.

"Just close your eyes and breathe," he said gently.

"I should've went to digi-dr-school," Elekmon mumbled as he watched Angewomon blanch.Floramon dabbed her face with a damp cloth.

"There's got to be something you could do," Floramon said.

"Well, I'll try," he said.

**_Thirty-seven minutes later._**

"Congratulations, Angewomon and Angemon, it's a….baby!" Elekmon announced, wrapping white ribbons around the newborn digimon.

"May I see it?" Angewomon asked weakly.

"But of course," he handed the baby to her.

The newborn angelic digimon had a few strawberry-blond hairs and violet eyes.It already had a single pair of wings and it was a boy.

"What should we name him?" Angemon inquired, stroking her hair with one hand and placing his finger into the baby angel digimon's hand.

"I don't know," Angewomon sighed, "I'm still in shock!"

"How about Cherubmon?" he asked.(AN: Cherub is a child angel.It says so in the dictionary!)

"It fits," Angewomon whispered."Cherubmon it is."

Then soon, all of the digimon came to celebrate the new digimon's birth.

*********************************************************

"I guess we'll probably never know for sure, TK," Kari said.

TK remained quiet.

She sat up and got to her knees, "hey, what's wrong?"

"I've been wondering something," he said.

"Well, I wonder what that something is!" she laughed."Does it have anything to do with our digimon?"

"No Kari," TK sat up half way and pivoted his torso to her direction, "this has to do with you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd probably think I'm crazy to say this," he began, "but here it goes.Ever since I met you, Kari, I knew that we would be close.When Gennai told us there was an eight child, I was so excited.Then I was mad because he couldn't remember who the eight child was."

"He is an old man, TK," Kari reminded.

"Still, I was mad," TK went on, "and then we met you.You got your crest and your digimon.Gatomon digivolved to Ultimate before my digimon did.I thought Angemon would go to ultimate before Gatomon, but I knew he would digivolved to ultimate someday soon.I'll never forget the day you and Angewomon helped us fight Myotismon.It was better than a movie.Remember when you got sick?"

"Yes.I'm sorry I was a burden for everybody."She remembered the tears in TK's eyes when he was looking down at her.It almost made her cry.

"You weren't a burden on me," TK admitted."I got to do something.Like that time I was kidnapped by Puppetmon and I messed up his little game.I protected you while you were sleeping.I even took my backpack off and used it as a pillow for you.You were asleep for a very long time."

"Not long enough," she yawned.

"Yes you were, Kari," TK said, showing off his pearly whites, "you were asleep about an hour and a half!Don't worry, I didn't really mind.Then when we fought Piedmon and he turned everybody into chains, were the only two digidestined left and Angemon was our only hope.I was the last person available to protect you and I did the best I could.Angemon digivolved and took care of Piedmon."

"I remember," Kari said."But just where are you getting at, TK?"

"Well, when Sora told me I was the last person to protect you, I really took it to heart," he confessed."I wanted to continue to protect you.Sometimes Kari, I couldn't think of anybody else but you.Remember when you were left behind in the Digiworld?You were right behind me.If I let you go first, you wouldn't have to suffered so much."

"Don't blame yourself, TK," Kari said, "You didn't know the TV was going to be blasted."

"But ladies go first, Kari.It's a rule.I should've been the one left behind."

"Well, I forgive you," Kari said."Besides, Nerfertiemon was there to protect me."

"But that's not it," TK said, "When you suddenly disappeared and we couldn't find you, I felt so bad.I was looking for you even though I didn't know where you would be.You kept saying something about the beach so I walked all over it until my shoes filled up with sand."

"You did that for me?" Kari asked, her face lighting up.

"I never gave up on you, Kari," TK confessed."When you were lost in the woods with Ken and Yolei, I thought you were really gone that time.How come you're always getting yourself in trouble when you don't deserve it?"

She shrugged, "I guess my crest has something to do with it."

"Well, anyway," he said, "I just wish I could've been there.When I told you I cared about you, that wasn't _just stuff._I really meant it.You're like my best friend, Kari.All I want to do is be there for you."He looked at her face, how her crimson eyes were filled with surprise.She just sat there in silence and he sat up to his knees."I can't believe I told you all that.Gosh, Kari, I'm sorry." He apologized when he got no reaction out of her."Your brother probably won't let you talk to me anymore.You probably don't either."

"Oh, TK," she beamed, "that's so sweet!You really mean all that?All you wanted to do was protect me?"

"Yes, of course.You're not mad?"

"How can I be?" she demanded, "That was the kindest thing you ever told me!You've been feeling this way ever since our first battles together?Why did you keep all this to yourself?"

He shrugged, "I thought it was kind of silly, feeling that way about you."He picked up his hat and looked at it."Maybe I was getting lonely of being the youngest kid in the group.Everyone overlooked me but when you came along I had someone I could talk to.You didn't overlook me like everyone else."

"And I still don't, TK," Kari said."I told you I cared about you too and I really meant that.And you know something else?"

"What?"

"When I told you I wasn't going to let you go," she took his hand and held it very tight, as if she was afraid to let go, "well, I meant that too."

TK smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "I wonder what would've have happened if you did."

"To tell you the truth, TK," Kari said, "it frightens me to even think about it."

"Well don't you worry about a thing, Kari," TK said, standing up and pulling her to her feet, "because even if you did, I'll still be here."

Kari's lip trembled and she let go of TK's hand to throw her arms around him."Oh TK!" she cried as she started to sob tears of joy into his chest. "You're the greatest…I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I don't know what I'd do without you," TK agreed, slightly rubbing her back, "but let's never wonder about that, okay?"

She pecked TK's cheek and tightened her arms around him, "Okay.But there's one other thing I wonder about."

"What's that?"

"What's supposed to happen now?"

"I've been wondering when you were going to say that!" he laughed as he let go of her, "let's go grab something to eat! I'm starving, aren't you?"

She nodded, "yeah, I am a bit hungry."

"Come on," he took Kari's hand and led the way."There's this really cool place I want to show you!"

"I promise I won't let go!" Kari giggled.

And she never did.

**The End.Wow, makes you wonder, doesn't it?**


End file.
